


Orosz rulett

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Psychological Torture, Relationship Problems, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lassú mozdulattal teszi le elém a fegyvert. Forgótáras pisztoly, egyetlen golyó van benne. Sem én, sem a velem szemben ülő férfi nem tudhatja, melyik lövés lesz halálos kimenetelű."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orosz rulett

**Author's Note:**

> Nézzétek el, ha itt-ott kimaradt egy-két betű, rosszalkodik a billentyűzetem. Igyekeztem átnézni, és kiszedni belőle a hibákat, de simán előfordulhat, hogy maradt még benne.

Lassú mozdulattal teszi le elém a fegyvert. Forgótáras pisztoly, egyetlen golyó van benne. Sem én, sem a velem szemben ülő férfi nem tudhatja, melyik lövés lesz halálos kimenetelű. Játék öngyilkosjelölteknek, mozi született szadistáknak.

Remeg a kezem, amikor a kezembe veszem a pisztolyt. Még vetek egy kérlelő pillantást tulajdonosára, de hiába, csak hideg fekete szemekkel találkozik a tekintetem.

\- Kérlek, ne csináld ezt! - A hangom erőtlen, halk, rekedt, a szám kiszáradt. Nem csoda, egész éjjel könyörögtem neki. Tudom, hogy felesleges próbálkoznom, mégis még egyszer, utoljára elmondom neki azt, amit már legalább ezerszer elismételtem: - Aoi, tudom, hogy hibáztam, de hidd el, szeretlek.

\- Akkor bizonyítsd be - veti oda, és karba teszi a kezét. Háttal a falnak támaszkodik, és várakozón, sürgetőn néz rám.

Uruha felé fordulok. Ő ugyanolyan riadt, mint én, a szája felrepedt - Aoi korábban jó nagyot mosott be neki, amikor meg merészelt szólalni -, és kérlelőn néz rám. Nem tudom, mit vár tőlem. Aoi kezében még egy fegyver van, hallom, ahogy kibiztosítja, és tudom, meg fogja húzni a ravaszt, hacsak én nem lövök előbb. Vajon, ha felé fordítanám a fegyvert, lenne esélyünk?

Nem akartam őt megcsalni. Tényleg nem. Azóta vagyok szerelmes belé, hogy először találkoztunk egy esős novemberi éjszakán, egy lepukkant kis szórakozóhelyen, ahol mindkettőnk bandája fellépett. Első látásra habarodtam belé, úgy, mint ahogy a lányoknak írt ponyvaregényekben szokás, és bár soha nem volt azelőtt még férfival kapcsolatom, randira hívtam. Elutasította, csak azért, hogy két perccel később ő hívhasson el engem, és ezzel mindjárt az elején tisztázza az erőviszonyokat.

Lebegtem. Aoival minden perc maga volt a varázslat, és nem tudtam megmagyarázni, miért. A mai napig olyan hatással van rám a jelenléte, mint a drog: ha elmegy, lehangoltnak és magányosnak érzem magam, viszont amikor velem van, minden per maga a varázslat. Függő vagyok, már-már betegesen függök tőle… Mégis én voltam az, aki tönkretette kettőnk idilli kis életét azzal, hogy belerángatott egy harmadikat is a kapcsolatba.

Uruhába sohasem voltam szerelmes, viszont vonzott, mint a mágnes. Amikor először vette fel a lila fellépőruháját, amiben a feneke mindenkiénél formásabbnak tűnt, és amiből kivillantak a simára borotvált, hófehér combjai, úgy ráizgultam, hogy ki kellett mennem a mosdóba és lerendeznem magam. Kívántam őt, minden porcikámmal, és ezen cseppet sem segített a tény, hogy ő a legjobb barátom, ezért a szabadidőm nagy részét vele töltöttem.

Sokszor játszottunk hármasban a Play Stationnel vagy mentünk el kocsmázni, és legalább ugyanennyi időt töltöttük kettesben is. Olykor elképzeltem, milyen lnne, ha bevennénk őt harmadiknak - azután, egy idő után már azt képzeltem, hogy csak vele szeretkezem.

Én sem értettem magamat, hiszen ugyanúgy szeretem Aoit, mint azelőtt, mégis, álmaimban mocskos dolgokat műveltem Ruruval. Uruha pedig valahonnan rájöhetett, mert egy este, amikor éppen befejeztem a felvételt, és a hangmérnök magamra hagyott az üres stúdióban, megjelent az ajtóban, a fekete bőrkanapéra lökött, és minden perverz ábrándot, ami csak megfordult a fejemben, ott helyben valóra váltott.

Aoi pedig rájött…

Így jutottunk most ide, egy mocskos pincehelyiségbe, amit egyetlen villanykörte von csak gyér fénybe, Aoi kezében fegyver, az enyémben is, és tudom, ha nem akarom, hogy én is és Ruru is holtan végezze, bele kell mennem a játékba. Így is meg fog halni az egyikőnk - de csak az egyikőnk.

Tudom, hogy abban a pillanatban, hogy felé fordítanám a ravaszt, ő megölné Uruhát. Ő pedig tudja, hogy én képtelen lennék neki ártani, túlságosan is szeretem ahhoz, hogy lelőjem. Nincs más választásom, tennem kell, amit mond.

Remegő kézzel húzom meg a ravaszt. Összerezzenek, de csak egy kattanást hallok, nincs lövés, nincs golyó. Uruha kezébe adom a fegyvert. Ő is reszket, ahogy rám céloz. Ahogy belenézek a szemeibe, azt kívánom, legyen ez a halálos lövés. Haljak meg én, mert az túl nagy büntetés lenne, ha meg kellene ölnöm őt. Hiszen a legjobb barátom, együtt nőttünk fel, számtalanszor kihúzott már a szarból, és ha ő nincs, én még mindig egy koszos kis külvárosi senki lennék.

Meghúzza a ravaszt. Reflexszerűen csukódnak le a szemeim, de ezúttal sem dördül lövés. Újra én jövök - újra nincs golyó. Majd megint ő, és ezúttal sincs. Én, és semmi, ő, és újra semmi. Már csak két lövés maradt, ötven százalék a valószínűsége, hogy a következő a halálos, bár valahol mélyen reménykedem benne, hogy Aoi vaktöltényt tett a fegyverbe, vagy nincs is benne golyó - bár láttam, ahogy a tárba helyezi.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy groteszk félmosoly kúszik az ajkára. Szörnyű gyanú fogalmazódik meg bennem: ő pontosan tudja, hogy hol van a golyó. Nem bízta a véletlenre, előre eldöntötte, melyikőnk fog meghalni. Most már csak az a kérdés, kit gyűlöl jobban: engem, vagy Uruhát?

\- Sajnálom - motyogom, én sem tudom, hogy melyiküknek, és újra a kezembe veszem a fegyvert. Eldördül, ahogy meghúzom a ravaszt, és hiába csukom be a szemem, érzem, ahogy vér és agyvelő fröccsen az arcomra...

Izzadságtól csatakosan ébredek. Felülök az ágyon, és a kezembe temetem az arcomat. Csak egy álom volt, egy álom - ismételgetem magamban. Percek múlva nyugszom meg annyira, hogy felnézzek. A jobbomon Aoi alszik, békésen, a szája résnyire nyitva, a takaró lecsúszott róla, és a keze a csupasz hasán pihen. Nem ijesztő, egyáltalán nem.

\- Rosszat álmodtál? - Egy puha kéz ér a vállamhoz, és én mosolyogva fordulok meg. Ruru szeme csillog az utcai lámpák szobába besütő, gyér fényénél.

\- Aha - motyogom, mire nyom egy finom kis puszit az ajkaimra.

\- Csak egy álom volt.

\- Még szerencse - dőlök vissza a párnámra, és ő követi a példámat. Akaratlanul is végigsimítok a haján, és közelebb vackolom magam hozzá. Igaz, hogy csak álmodtam, hogy elveszítem, de most még olyan valóságosnak tűnik az egész, hogy el sem hinném, hogy tényleg itt van, ha nem érinthetném.

\- Elmeséled? - kérdezi.

\- Majd reggel - rázom a fejem. - Nem akarom felébreszteni Aoit.

\- Jó - mosolyog. - Akkor próbálj meg még aludni egy kicsit. Másfél óra múlva kelnünk kell!

Alig telik el néhány perc, ő már ugyanolyan békésen szuszog, mint Aoi. Nekem azonban nem jön álom a szememre, és kettejük között, a plafont bámulva azon jár az eszem, hogy vajon melyikünk lesz az, aki elsüti végül a fegyvert.


End file.
